With You Shotgun Remix
by XxXKiyaXxX
Summary: Buffy made Spike leave. Spike's back and Buffy's realized some things. One shot. Song Fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Linkin Park's "With You"

**Kiya: Uh... Im rewriting this fic. I read it, and I thought my grammar and spelling sucked major nuts, so Im rewriting this... Even though I hate Linkin Park now. Gr. R&R**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Lyrics_

_**With You (Shotgun Remix):**_

It had been one week since he'd left. He left for good this time. First her mom, then Riley... Now Spike.

After Riley left, Buffy and Spike had grown closer. But due to the Scoobies whining about how evil he was, how bad it was, she told him to leave. Now she spent her days remembering Spike, a bottle of whiskey always at her side.

_I woke up in a dream today_

_To the cold and the static_

_and put my cold feet on the floor_

_Forgot all about yesterday day_

_Remembering im pretending to be who im not any more_

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_And im left in the wake of the mistake_

Spike stood on the back porch. It had been one week. Did she even wanna see him?

'Bloody hell. Sod this.' He thought, going to walk away... Until he saw her. Bottle of whiskey in her hand.

'She shouldn't be drinkin'.'

_Slow to react_

_And even though you close to me_

_Your still so distant _

_And I can't bring you back_

Buffy suddenly turned towards the back window. She could have sworn she felt him.

'Maybe Im drinking to much.' She thought, shrugging.

'But it feels like he's here... Watching me.'

_It's true the way I feel_

_What's promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Is painted on my memory's_

_Even if your not with me_

_Im with you_

Spike swallowed his pride, and walked into her house as if nothing ever happened.

"Ello there luv. What are ya drinkin'?" Spike smirked.

"Spike?"

"The one and only."

"I thought... I thought that I told you to get the hell of Sunnydale!" Buffy yelled. Trying to keep a strong front.

"Well, about half way to Las Vegas, I decided I missed you."

_(you now I see given everything inside)_

_With you_

_( you now I see even when I close my eyes)_

_Hit you and you hit me back_

_We fall to the floor_

_The rest of the day stands still_

_Fine line between this and that_

_When things go wrong_

_I pretend that the past isn't real_

_Im trapped in this memory_

_And im left in the wake of the mistake_

_Slow to react_

_So even though your close to me_

_Your still so distant and I can't bring you back_

"Is that why you're back?" Buffy asked, pretending to be angry... Although she could barley contain the happiness she felt.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters! I thought I told you to stay gone!"

"I thought you'd be happy, pet. I thought we were friends. Everything was so good. Why won't you let me in your life?" He asked, emotions running wild.

"Because I don't want you in it."

_It's true _

_The way I feel_

_What's promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Is painted on my memory's_

_Even if your not with me _

_Im with you_

_(you now I see given every thing inside)_

_With you_

_(you now I see even when I close my eyes)_

_With you_

_(you now I see given every thing inside)_

_With you_

_(you now I see even when I close my eyes)_

"Luv, the sooner you stop lying to me the better. What's this really about?" Spike asked, moving towards her.

"If I tell you will it make you happy! My friends. It's about them. They'll never speak to me again if I let you in again."

_No, no matter how far we've come_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_No matter how far we've come I_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_With you_

"Sod the Scoobies dammit! Let me make you happy! I love you Buffy!" Spike rasped, grabbing her hands in his own.

"No. You don't. You can't." She said, shaking her head.

"I can, and I do. Buffy do you love me?"

"I.. Can't it's wrong." She said half heartly.

"S'not. Not because they say it is."

_(You now I see given everything inside)_

_With you_

_(You now I see even when I close my eyes)_

_With you_

_( You now I see give everything inside)_

_With you_

_(You now I see even when I close my eyes)_

"I do... I do love you." Buffy whispered.

"Good. Otherwise I'd tie you up, and make you love me!" Spike smiled and kissed Buffy.

"It's about damn time!" A young voice called down the stairs.

"Dawnie! Go to bed!" Buffy laughed.

**Kiya: Read and review.**


End file.
